


ice cream for dogs

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, karen has lots of dogs, sitting on the same park bench au, so obviously frank loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I sit here, ma'am?” A voice broke Karen away from her book and she looked up at the person who had broken her concentration. The man standing a few feet from her had his hair hidden under a baseball cap, shaved on the sides. He had a black eye and a cut under the black eye, but besides that he seemed friendly enough. He gave her a pleasant smile when she made eye contact with him, his hands shoved in his pockets.</p>
<p>She flashed a smile at the man and picked up her purse, moving it to the other side of her. “Go ahead.” She said, nodding to the spot next to her. The bench wasn’t large, but there was enough for two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream for dogs

“Can I sit here, ma'am?” A voice broke Karen away from her book and she looked up at the person who had broken her concentration. The man standing a few feet from her had his hair hidden under a baseball cap, shaved on the sides. He had a black eye and a cut under the black eye, but besides that he seemed friendly enough. He gave her a pleasant smile when she made eye contact with him, his hands shoved in his pockets.

She flashed a smile at the man and picked up her purse, moving it to the other side of her. “Go ahead.” She said, nodding to the spot next to her. The bench wasn’t large, but there was enough for two people.

He sat next to her, his legs just a few inches from hers. He was close enough that Karen could smell him, gunpowder, coffee, and peppermint being the scents that stood out the most. She turned back to her book as he sat next to her, a little more self conscious as she read.

Karen looked up for a moment to make sure she could still see her dog as he played with some of the other dogs at the park, although she knew if she called out for him, he’d come running quickly. “Which one is yours?” His voice interrupted her reading again and she waited a moment before looking up at him.

“Oh, um.. Well, the biggest one in the pile of dogs right there.” Karen said, pointing our her dog. He’s a mixed breed of several different large dogs, the most prominent being pitbull and boxer. He’s an imposing dog, but he’s the nicest dog that Karen’s ever met. She opened her mouth to explain that all of the dogs in the pile of playing dogs were kind of hers, but the man next to her whistled.

“Shit. That things almost as big as you are.” He chuckled and looked at her. Karen caught his gaze from the corner of her eye and she turned to look at him, letting out a laugh as well.

“He pretty is much is, but he thinks he’s the size of a kitten.” Karen explained, putting her bookmark in her book and setting it on top of her legs. “I didn’t know how big he was going to get when I got him.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I foster dogs, actually. That whole pile of playing dogs lives with me.” Karen started to explain. The man’s face turned and he looked at the pile of dogs for a moment before he looked back at her. “And I got him, Taker, when he was.. A think a few weeks old. His mom had completely abandoned him and I even had to feed him from a bottle,” There’s a smile on Karen’s face as she thought back to the first few months with Taker. “I fell in love with him, obviously, and then adopted him when he was two months.”

The guy next to her nodded along to her story and Karen wasn’t really sure if he was listening, but he seemed to be – so she continued. “He got really big between two months and three months and my landlord was pissed, said I couldn’t have a dog that big living with me. So it was either get rid of him or move out.”

“And? What’d you do?”

“What’s it look like? I bought a house and fostered more dogs.” She said with a grin. The man next to her let out a loud laugh, bending his head back and bringing his hand up to his hair to catch the hat perched on top of his head before it fell off. “Which one is yours?”

The man next to her adjusted his hat and glanced at Karen, then looked out at the dogs. “Uh.. None of them. I don’t have a dog.” Karen frowned and opened her mouth to ask why he was here. “My wife was allergic to dogs, so Saturday mornings I’d take the kids down here and buy them ice cream and look at the dogs, sometimes they would get to play with the dogs if the owners were nice enough. It was… A nice tradition. Guess I’ve just kept it.”

Karen didn’t ask what happened to his family, the tone in his voice lets her know. “Sorry.” She said softly. He didn’t say anything, so Karen looked away from him and back out at her dogs. “I’m Karen… Page.” She said.

“Frank Castle.” He said, lifting a hand to shake hers. Karen lifted her hand and slipped it against his to shake his hand, surprised that his hands were neither rough or soft but right in the middle. Judging by his black eye, she had assumed he would have rough hands. She didn’t couldn’t imagine why now. She pulled her hand away from Frank’s and looked back to her dogs, who were now lying in a pile sleeping. “Wanna get some ice cream?”

Karen looked at the man who had just offered to buy her an ice cream. She realized he must really be wanting to hold onto that tradition. Karen wondered if she’s the first he’s ever asked, but she doesn’t care. He seems like a nice enough guy. She blinked a few times before flashing him a smile. “Only if you buy some for my dogs too.”

“What kind of ice cream do the dogs like?” Frank asked, a grin coming across his face.

“Peanut butter, obviously. Haven’t you ever bought a dog ice cream before?” Karen asked with a teasing grin as she put her book officially away and stood to her feet. She whistled and, in a language Frank didn’t understand, calls out a command. All at once, a group of four dogs all varying in size come running towards Karen and Frank.

“Can’t say I have, ma'am.” He said as he watched her put leashes on all of the dogs, reaching his hand out to scratch the head of the largest one she had called Taker.

“Oh, you are in for the best treat of your life, Mr. Castle.”

 


End file.
